Unmasked
by StormTorrent
Summary: Zelos returns to Meltokio after unlocking another seal. Tired and exhausted, he thinks back over his life and frowns as he for the first time pulls off his mask and shows the man he really is. Who is Zelos really?


**--Unmasked--**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

To the readers of Through Torrents of Time, I'm very sorry I've been slow at updating but I've been working on this and "In the Wake of a Smile". A few notes about this story! I took plenty of artistic licence in using Nacmo's famous flirty Chosen--Zelos Wilder. I'm sorry if he's way otta character, I'm trying my best to fix it up. Help me out if you know his character well! Also, this is a VERY depressing story. So, read the agnst at your own risk. heh One more thing! I changed the name of this story from "A Day in the Life" to "Unmasked" because I thought "A Day in the Life" was to whimsical a title for how depressing this story is.

Anyhow, with no further ado--enjoy Unmasked.

* * *

_I won't worry my life away_

_No I won't worry my life away_

_Cause if you've got the poison_

_I've got the remedy_

_Shine that light on all of your friends_

_When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

_--Jason Mraz_

"_The Remedy"_

_---_

Sun slanted casually in through the windows of the houses in Meltokio. It bathed the capital happily in light, washing everything with an orange yellow tint. It blazed in through the eyelids of every man, woman, boy and girl nudging them, reminding them of what day it was. They had to wake up, they had to get ready! The hustle and bustle of the usually alive city was beginning at a very unusual time that morning…

Down in the slums people were waking with the dawn, eager to beat the rush of the noblemen, or rather the noblemen's servants, in the down town area. Little children woke up and rubbed their eyes free of sleep and yawned with the morning. The sun greeted them through their splintering shutters and cold cracked walls. Still they smiled and hopped out of bed, all eager. Tiny feet padded along the weather worn path of the slums, their petit owners excitedly chatting amongst themselves. Hurriedly they proceeded to run and rap on every door of every home, their cry resounding "The Chosen's come home!"

In the market place, shop owners were rushing to open, sweeping the places clean as fast as was humanly possible. They simply had to hurry; everything had to be in place. The Chosen was coming, The Chosen was finally returning home to Meltokio. No Life Bottle, no Apple Gel was out of place. Brooms swished, feather dusters swiped, oil splashed, all to make the shops look brand spanking new…everything must be perfect for the return of the Chosen!

The mansions were being scoured. Even the noblemen and women themselves were busying themselves with work perchance The Chosen stopped at their house. No speck of dust was left anywhere, everything was in perfect order.

Even the castle was being prepared. All hundred rooms were being scoured by the maids and workers there. Bed sheets would be without a single wrinkle, banners were unfurled in The Chosen's honor…it was almost time.

With the sun now high in the sky the whole capitol held their breath until the gates to the city were thrown wide.

It was then, Zelos Wilder, The Chosen, returned.

The hungry crowd drank in the sight of him. Taking in his long red locks and gazing deep into his true blue eyes, women swooned. Though his bright clothes were tattered and slightly dirty, everyone watched in awe as he took a very bold convincing step into Meltokio for the first time in a long time.

Cheer rose up from onlookers as Zelos strode confidently through the streets of Meltokio, his home. The children from the slums were the first to greet him, shouting his name with glee, rushing to his side. Though embarrassed parents attempted to hold the eager children back The Chosen crouched with arms outspread, grin upon his face. A small girl and a young boy found their place nestled in his strong able arms and were uplifted as he stood. The city cheered once more with his act of tenderness, a small stroke of care for these people he protected; the people of Tethe'alla.

The Chosen had no followers, no protectors with him on his journey. These returns to Meltokio were often to regain his strength from the long lonely trip. Even as he walked, the children clinging to his sides, a weary look danced in his eyes though concealed with a smile, a thanks for the warm welcome.

He continued his march all into the Mansion area, past the church, letting the children down at his front door with a laugh. The crowds had followed him all the way out here even and were watching eagerly to see his next actions. Carefully, he picked a purple flower, tucking it behind the young girl's ear, "There you go, Princess." He said, a slight chuckle shaking his voice. The Chosen turned to ruffle the boy's hair until he felt a light tug at the edge of his shirt. Turning back around he saw it was the girl. As he bent down, her soft little hands cradled his face, and he received a light, childish kiss on the cheek. Feeling loved, important, and idolized he straightened up and smiled fondly at the girl. He was touched, every inch of his body showed it. Still, with a wave of his hand to the crowd and a blown kiss to 'all his sweet hunnies' the party was over for now as he retreated into his mansion. The crowd dispersed, and Zelos was allowed a moment of peace.

The door shut with a resounding bang behind him, louder than he'd intended, and he heaved a heavy sigh. Slowly The Chosen pulled himself up the stairs step after step. His eyes lagged behind, dragging along the railing as he slid his blistered and calloused hand up it. For the first time, he cast off his mask, safe behind the protective trappings of his home where no one could see.

He made it to his room and closed the door before his butler could pester him. Not bothering with anything ceremonial he stripped off his shirt and meandered into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He sloughed off the rest of clothing and tore off his bandana, stepping into the shower.

The water was revitalizing, comforting as it ran over his tired, torn, and tortured body. The cool liquid poured over his face and down his back, making Zelos feel human once again. Burns, cuts, and bruises burned with the sensation of being finally cleaned or somewhat treated. His strawberry colored hair was soaked, his hands were finally free of grime, but he still felt so unclean. Shaking his head slightly, he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Zelos sat down on the edge of the bathtub, next to the silver shower, and stared. His hair dripped, he shuddered with cold, but still he sat and stared…thinking.

He could still feel the chill of the record snowfall for that one time in Meltokio. He was only little. He could remember the feeling his gloved hands smoothing the packed snow on his snowman, he could still see his breath coming out in white puffs as he laughed and laughed. He remembered that day…that day his mother died. The day he was told he was never supposed to have been born.

It made him feel out of place, it made him question existence, question life sometimes. It always snuck up on him, and returning to Meltokio always brought back those memories—no.

He shook his head vigorously, casting droplets of water all across the room in his protest of the mind. He wouldn't think about it. He couldn't. He buried his face in his hands, feeling the shower water squish against his cheeks. He chased away the memory, the memory he hated.

Why couldn't things ever change for him? All his life, he'd been convinced of it—knew it. Ever since that day, he knew no one cared about him. As he closed his eyes, he could only see it all the clearer; his mother's blood spilt, like an unwanted sacrifice, had turned the snow a haunting, terrifying crimson. Her cold, white hand gripped his shoulder as she dug her fingernails into his flesh with the wave of pain that she was feeling. As her crystal blue eyes pierced his, her last, dying words to him were, 'You should have never been born, Zelos'

"You should have never been born, Zelos…" he said to himself, rubbing his face harder with his hands, hoping to awaken from the horrible nightmare he lived. Waking to put on a fake personality every day, a mask he loathed. He remembered crying that day. His mother's hand had slipped from his shoulder and he collapsed with her, clutching her to him, sobbing. He was alone. So painfully and utterly alone. And on top of that, he knew that no one cared.

Zelos shook his head of still wet red hair and stood, being careful not to slip on the slick tile floor. Grabbing a towel unceremoniously off a rack on the wall closest to him, he dried his hair and grabbed a comb from a drawer under the sink. Then, he proceeded to comb his hair.

Clean, but still tainted, he sighed and shook his head. He'd come to realize that a day's flirtings, a shower, and praise from the town of Meltokio would never patch the gaping wound that had opened so close to his heart, a wound that continued to threaten his life that continued to bleed from day to day, a never ending hemorrhage. He shook his head, more resolutely this time, taking a moment to pause in combing his hair through and stare at his reflection briefly in the mirror, smirking slightly. Gathering a large amount of air in his lungs, he puffed out his chest and rested a hand on his hip.

"I'm…just too beautiful to have never been born. That's it! Everyone's just…just jealous!" He announced to his reflection, bursting into a chorus of dry laugher. He'd continue to convince himself of this lie, continue to build on his mask, his camouflage. It made him smile, though he knew his smile was false. Suddenly, a knock at the door threw off his thought process.

"Master Zelos? Your clothes have been washed and dried." It was his butler.

"Thanks, leave 'em on the bed." Zelos responded.

"Yes, sir."

Immediately following the sound of his butler's feet walking into his room and walking out of his room, punctuated by the sound of the door shutting behind him, Zelos emerged into his bedroom to change into his clothes.

He slipped his shirt over his head, the crisp fabric warm against his now clean body. He relished the feeling of his clean clothes as he tied his white bandana around his head and ran a hand through his hair to make it fall the way it was supposed to. Grinning at himself in the full body mirror on the wall facing his bed he pulled on his mask, knowing every ounce of care free, silly, flirty, generous, happy-go-lucky Zelos was a lie. Still he hid behind his mask cowering from the world, his true life, as he opened the door and started down the stairs.

It was out door and into the City of Meltokio following just that. The crowd that had gathered outside his house hours ago had dispersed and the festivities had died, which was a shock. In fact, the streets were so bare; it was hard for him to even fathom what was going on. He blinked around at his unusually quiet surroundings until he noticed a woman approaching him.

She was slender, but barely over the age of fourteen by his estimate. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her bowed head, muffling her incoherent sobs. She was crying…but he couldn't tell. Still, Zelos was quick to jump to her side taking the up front flattery tactic, as was his norm, resting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me, my sweet, adorable, hunn—"

"Chosen!" The girl wailed, cutting him off abruptly, and lifting her face to gaze upon him. Her brown eyes filled with tears as her thin, bony hand clutched his calloused one, "M-my sister…she's…she's dying."

The Chosen suddenly grew sober, his blue eyes loosing their mischievous sparkle. He drew in a slow, inaudible breath, thinking back instantly to his mother's death. The shocking pictures flashing through his mind as the girl continued.

"She asked to see you…please…_please_, Sir Zelos," She pleaded, squeezing his hand tightly as tears poured from her eyes, "I'm _begging_ you, please come!"

Zelos felt a knot form in his throat at her words, hearing the earnest tone in her voice. And so, he nodded, reaching his hand up involuntarily to brush away her tears, "Okay…I'll come. Just don't you cry, you're so much more beautiful when you're smiling I'm sure." He said, the words that were so inappropriate due to the circumstance pouring from his mouth. The girl only sobbed a little and grabbed his hand.

"This way."

Through the estate's street, past the Church of Martel and the Castle, past the empty market place, through the village and into the slums he was lead. Shock was evident on his face as he was dragged by the hand through the dusty street and to a small shack at the very corner of the slums where the girl stopped and let go of his hand, opening the door cautiously. After poking her head in and mumbling something to whoever resided within she motioned Zelos inside.

_Step, step, step _he walked, his booted feet making indents all across the dirt threshold of the shack. He scanned the room, seeing nothing but two mourning parents at the center of the room bent over the bed of the girl's sister. The wife turned, her brown hair swishing away from her face revealing blazing red, tear-stained cheeks. Her brown eyes gleamed with a sparkle of relief with the sight of the red-headed savior.

"Oh Chosen…you've come!" The woman breathed, clutching her hands to her chest, "Thank the Goddess Martel…our daughter…she…" she trailed off, looking at her husband. The blonde haired man stood wordlessly, and backed away as his wife did to reveal the girl.

Zelos approached her bed slowly, his breath caught for some reason. That reason became all the clearer as he looked upon the girl's face…

She couldn't have been any more over the age of 4. A young brunette, pale faced, her small chest heaving. But clutched between her pale hands, tangled in her tiny fingers, was the purple flower. Zelos gulped, remembering clearly the child who naïve enough to caress his face, to kiss his cheek like he was the hero that would save all of Tethe'alla. The hero they thought he all was, the hero he was supposed to be. Lying on this death bed was that innocent little girl—it just couldn't be true.

He turned and faced her mother with watering eyes, feeling the pain of the eminent loss. He opened his mouth to say something, trying to speak some word of comfort, anything he could do to justify this call but nothing came. Not even a croak came from his cracked and dried throat. He only shook his head, mouthing the words, 'I'm sorry.'

The woman hung her head, and wiped a tear from her face, "We all knew…we just did. We knew from the beginning this was what was going to happen. Leukemia...it just spread so fast…there was nothing…nothing that could stop it…" She choked up, sobbing slightly, "The poor child…" She started, after regaining what was left of her self composure, "She should have never been born."

In a heartbeat, Zelos' soul was pierced. Impaled by the hideous, petrifying words it was his lifelong burden to know all too well he froze, hands trembling as he reached forward to touch to side of the child's face with just his finger tips. Slowly, he bent down, so the child could see, and even touch if she wished, his face which now also bore fresh tears like the teenage girl and her parents.

"What's her name?" He asked in a whisper.

The teenage blonde turned to Zelos, gulping hard hearing her mother's fresh sobs in the background as Zelos asked this. As if it were the obvious answer, she breathed but one simple word, "Hope."

The Chosen shut his eyes tight, squeezing tears from them in despair, but opened them in a hurry when he felt a chill touch at his cheek.

"…Cho…sen…?"

It was Hope, her eyes opened, looking up at him with a smile painted serenely on her white face, "I knew you would come…Mama said you would, Mama's never wrong." she said softly, "Don't worry, Chosen, I won't die…Mama said you would help me, she said I'd be better after I saw you."

Zelos felt himself choking up more at the child's blameless faith, knowing that her mother had only been lying. He gulped, and nodded, feeling no point in explaining the truth to a small child. He couldn't heal her—not with all the magic arts in the world. He couldn't do anything to help someone who trusted him so much. He felt powerless and empty, as he did so often…but now so more.

"Your Mama's right, Hope…" he started, "I'm gonna help you, okay?"

Hope nodded, her hand still holding the purple flower he'd put behind her ear at their first meeting, "I know…you're The Chosen. You can do anything."

Zelos' heart dropped out completely; feeling like dying himself. Here this child believed he was invincible, unstoppable, and omnipotent when he was nothing but a human…unable to do nothing away from the meager powers he had. He felt another tear roll down his cheek, slipping painfully from his blue eyes, falling down his face, down his neck, and into the collar of his shirt. With that, Hope's visage changed.

"Chosen…why are you crying?"

He gulped, "No reason, kid…I just…well…" Zelos leaned closer, putting his lips right next to Hope's ear, only mumbling his following words, "You're…we're…we're alike, y'know. You're just like me…"

His words almost seemed to heal, if only emotionally. Hope's eyes sparkled, lighting up with a sudden revelation, "I'm…just like the Chosen…" She rasped, her little hand beginning to tremble against Zelos' wet cheek, "Do…do you…promise me that?"

"Yes…" he said.

"Then…this castle must be where you live." Hope whispered, her eyes going distant, "It's…so bright."

Hope's mother wailed and buried her head in her husband's chest, her body racked by sobs. The man embraced his wife tightly and cried into her hair as their teenage daughter covered her face with her hands.

"Yeah, yeah that's the place…" Zelos found himself saying, his voice cracked, "I'll be there in a sec, okay?"

Hope's face paled even more, if was possible, and her hand dropped like a stone from the side of Zelos' face. And as her eyes glazed over, she breathed her last, "Thank…you…"

With that, Hope died.

The next thing he knew, he was cradling the girl's corpse in his arms, sobbing just as loudly as her parents and sister, rocking her back and forth, back and forth. She was cold, dead, gone, and he had done nothing but lie to her. Nothing…but lie to her.

The world had lied to her. Telling her what a wonderful life she would have. He knew in just those brief moments he had with her that that's all she'd ever heard. Lies—wonderful lies of the long, perfect life she would live when all the while they knew she would die young.

The world had lied to him. Telling him they cared that there were people out there who loved him, who wanted him. But he knew that it wasn't so. That no one would ever love him that no one would ever care. He knew that love was not the response he got from the exalted god they put him out to be. The very thing he could never be.

And yet this girl showed him purity, something he wished he could attain. She was just like him, never should have been born…doomed to live behind a mask, a mask of lies with nope hope for truth, no light, nothing but darkness. Zelos cried for the first time he had since his mother died, since his future was revealed to him, his future of living behind this accursed mask. He cried for Hope and he cried for his hope, something he'd lost sight of long ago.

He stayed at the house until sunset, and found himself walking home alone and unescorted. Dusk dusted the sky as the stars began to dance across the blackened horizon. The moon was round and silver, casting Zelos' lazy shadow far across the cobblestone streets as he dragged his feet back to his Mansion.

As he stood at the door, he stopped, remembering and reliving Hope's kiss as he caught sight of the bed of purple flowers identical to the kind he tucked behind Hope's ear. It made him smile, a true smile for the first time in a long time. He stood there in the cool silence of night, staring at the flowers, remembering the innocence and faith of a child.

"Hope, huh…" He said aloud, kneeling to pick one of the flowers, "Maybe, just maybe…that's something I can believe in."

He pushed open the door, twirling the flower between his fingers, and with a flourish he vanished behind the walls of his home smiling, swelling with hope; unmasked for the first, wonderful time in so, so long.

* * *

Yes, it's depressing...it was my first Zelos Fic, what can I say! And I was in somewhat of a sad mood when I wrote it. Read and reveiw! Be honest, I want to know if I portrayed him alright. I know, it was a stretch, I'm working to improve. I hope to write more Zelos stuff. hehe

Thanks a bunch!

Stormy


End file.
